mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 909 - Gorgo
The Movie Synopsis The plot of King Kong! The monster from Godzilla! The set decorations from Oliver! After an undersea earthquake, a baby sea monster is captured off the Irish coast. A group of promoters put this monster (dubbed Gorgo) into a circus. 2001's Heywood Floyd (William Sylvester) suffers some general compunctions about the proceedings but goes along with them. As with King Kong, flashbulbs provoke the monster, and he goes on a rampage. Shortly after this, Gorgo's mom shows up and destroys several London landmarks. The movie ends "happily" with Gorgo & parent lumbering off into the sunset. Information The Episode Film critic Leonard Maltin guest stars as himself. Host Segments *'Opening Scene': Crow's head becomes the nest for the rare Spix's macaw. *'Segment One': Crow fights off weasels who want his eggs. Observer and Bobo arm wrestle, until a transmission from Pearl, on a trip to LA, interrupts. She has met Leonard Maltin, who recommends and introduces this week's movie. The eggs are taken away by Egg Protective Services when Crow makes an omelet. *'Segment Two': Because one of the people in the movie looks like Samuel Beckett, the crew presents the play Waiting for Gorgo-t. *'Segment Three': The crew plays Trivial Pursuit, William Sylvester style. Mike loves it and the 'bots don't. *'Segment Four': The Nanites have a circus, which ends in tragedy when Mike pays for admission. *'Segment Five': Mike helps Tom and Crow with their The Women of Gorgo calendar, financed by the mob. Pearl and Leonard make plans for future bad films. *'Stinger': An Irish fisherman curses out our heroes. Quotes & References *''"Is it true that they're working on yet another remake of 'The Fish Who Saved Pittsburgh'?"'' The Fish That Saved Pittsburgh was a 1979 movie starring basketball great Julius "Dr. J" Erving. *''"Good masonry work on the titles!" "Yeah, it was done by the guys at Mark VII Productions!"'' Mark VII Productions, which produced TV series such as Dragnet, had a logo that depicted the words "MARK VII" being stamped into a stone block. *''"It's Robert Maxwell! He's alive!"'' Robert Maxwell was a British media tycoon who died in 1991 after falling (or jumping, or being pushed, according to some theories) off the deck of his yacht. *''"Mike Nelson!"'' ...says Tom Servo, to which Mike replies "Tom Servo!". Tom is referring to Lloyd Bridges' character in Sea Hunt, who is a diver. *''"The beast?" "That's right, Ian Paisley!"'' Ian Paisley is a highly controversial Northern Irish Protestant leader. *''"Mr. Ryan!" "How's your Hope? And your Daughter?"'' Reference to the soap opera Ryan's Hope and the film Ryan's Daughter. *''Great, now Colonel Parker is managing his career'' Reference to the controversial manager of Elvis Presley. *''Talmud! Talmud! Talmud!'' The Talmud is a collection of Jewish expositions on the law. Torah is a Hebrew word meaning 'law' or 'instruction' and is the Jewish name for the Pentateuch or the first five books of the Bible. Mike of course is suffering from homophone confusion and retrieval failure in referencing the series' classic "Tora! Tora! Tora!" bit. *''You treated Jerry Lee Lewis better than this'' Ray Berry revealed Jerry Lee Lewis' marriage to his 13 year old cousin (once removed) shortly after he landed in Britain for a tour in 1958. The tour was canceled after only 3 shows. *''This is treating my bipolar disorder'' Shock therapy has been reported effective in treating bipolar disorder. *''Poor bastards appear every hundred years and get hit with a huge storm'' A reference to the Lerner & Loewe musical Brigadoon about an enchanted Scottish village that only becomes accessible to outsiders every hundred years. *''Samuel Beckett!'' A reference to the fact the harbor master bears a striking resemblance to novelist and playwright Samuel Beckett whose famous plays Waiting for Godot and Krapp's Last Tape are referenced as well. Trivia *The "William Sylvester" version of Trivial Pursuit was in reality a "1960's Edition" Trivial Pursuit game, painted gray with artwork added. *Gorgo is referenced in the RiffTrax commentary of 300, due to Leonidas's wife being named Gorgo. *In final host segment, Pearl and Leonard Maltin contemplate the worst movie ever made. Leonard surmises that it would be something with Mickey Rourke, and Pearl suggests "cross-reference that with Eric Roberts". These two actors starred together in the 1984 film The Pope of Greenwich Village, which is generally well-regarded (and the source of the often-quoted line "Charlie! They took my thumb!"). They later both appeared in the 2010 film The Expendables, and in the 2014 film Skin Traffik. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Foreign Film Category:Unrated movies Category:Episodes directed by Michael J. Nelson